


Watershed

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [267]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, just fluff, smooshy, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: watershed: noun: WAW-ter-shed: a dividing ridge between drainage areas or a region or area bounded peripherally by a divide and draining ultimately to a particular watercourse or body of water;a crucial dividing point, line, or factor; a turning point(for the purpose of this story, using the third definition, being American as I am)from Merriam-Webster:"Opinion on the literal geographic meaning of watershed is divided. On one side of the debate are those who think the word can only refer to a ridge of land separating rivers and streams flowing in one direction from those flowing in the opposite direction. That's the term's original meaning, one probably borrowed in the translation of the German Wasserscheide. On the other side of the argument are those who think watershed can also apply to the area through which such divided water flows. The latter sense is now far more common in America, but most Americans have apparently decided to leave the quarrel to geologists and geographers while they use the term in its figurative sense, 'turning point.' "





	

Their watershed moment?

For John, it was when they collapsed in laughter, or was it giggles, against the wall at Baker Street that first night. He hadn't truly laughed in years, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed at all, let alone with someone as brilliant and surprising as Sherlock. Sherlock's face as he turned back around holding the walking stick he no longer needed. He understood at that moment, that he would go into battle with the madman with the sparkling, iridescent eyes, without a second thought for the rest of his life, if asked, if needed.

Sherlock? For the detective who normally spurned human interaction, more at ease with corpses than the living, breathing variety; the moment came when John listened to him explain his deductions in the cab ride to their first crime scene. He hadn't called him a freak or some other choice word that he was accustomed to, he had become 'brilliant.' Something cracked deep within him, he wasn't sure how else to describe it; somehow this, perhaps not 'normal', not 'average' but this real, solid, strong human being found his 'curse' to be a gift instead. He could remember seeing Lestrade's look of surprise when he showed up with John, and resenting his repeated questions of who was this person who would voluntarily be at his side. All he knew was that he would spend the rest of his life trying to make John stay.

Or, maybe, just maybe, Sherlock considered as they stood together in front of the official person who would make them legally what they had always been, it was the moment when they took their first breath together, so long ago, in the lab at Bart's. John winked at Sherlock then and Sherlock managed to smile before taking John's hands in his.

"It doesn't matter exactly when it happened, but, I know, have known for so long, more than I know anything else, that my heart belonged to you long ago, John Hamish Watson, today, I am simply showing you off, I always wanted to see you in a suit that would - hmm - perhaps I should tell you that later? All I want to say is that I promise, no, I will be at your side, loving you, for as long as you will tolerate it."

John squeezed his fingers, and nodded. "And I, I will always be there to love you, Sherlock Holmes. Always."


End file.
